Paranormal Twilight
by Alister Eternia
Summary: Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella are paranormal investigators. This is the chronicle of their journey into the paranormal. Slash and OOC. EdwardxJasper and AlicexBella.


**A/N: Ok I know that I really should be working on the next CoDL chapter but I was watching Paranormal State and got a great idea and this is what I cam up with. Please let me know what you think. As for CoDL I am trying to get that out this weekend but we will see if RL permits.**

**SM owns Twilight, I just turn them into what I want them to be.**

**This is a slash fic and OOC, if you don't like that then don't read.**

**Enjoy**

**Oh and FiberKitty, I know I did not talk to you about this story but I really wanted to get it out as soon as it came to mind. You are still my Master-Beta**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A full moon hung above the road, in a near cloudless sky, as we drove down the highway. _Great just what we need tonight, higher spiritual energy, we already had enough of that to deal with._ We were heading into a battle zone, the Waverly family has been plagued with paranormal events for the better part of a decade and one of the dark spirits had even caused the death of their eldest son. I have been dealing with these types of things for as far back as I can remember, but I have never dealt with anything this strong. I am afraid.

Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly; my wariness must have been more then evident to him. Sometimes dating an empath had its advantages, but at times I was unnerved at the lack of privacy that I had while around him. Although that is rather hypocritical of me, seeing how as I could hear every thought that runs through his head, if I chose too.

Jasper lifted his eyebrow slightly as he glanced, briefly, in my direction; turning his attention back to the road. "Darlin, what's going on? You're all over the place…" He smirked slightly, "Brings back memories of when we first met, back in our freshman year of college…" He would have continued, but he was interrupted.

"Ugh, if I wanted to watch gay romance, I would tune into lifetime. Will you two can it, I need to concentrate…" Alice said in a rather frustrated tone, me and Jasper both chuckled. Glancing back at her, I smiled. My sister was a little minx of a pixie; she had her eyes closed trying to see what was to come. She's quite a talented young woman, not only does she posses the gift of pre-cognition but she also has the power of discernment, which gave her the best chance at figuring out a spirit's name if need be.

I held back a smile as I heard Jasper's thoughts before he even started speaking. "Eddie I think your sis is on her rag again, god she has one at least five times a month…" He started laughing as Bella started to smack him from the back seat, tussling he blond curls.

She smiled back, eyeing him in the rear view mirror. "Don't be like that you jerk, you're just fuck all jealous that I get her and you get," she eyeballed me in a playful manner. "Well you get the _short_ end of the stick." She leaned back in her seat, her eyes daring me to prove otherwise. I never back down from a challenge.

"Eww! God Edward Cullen, I really did not need to see my brother's penis!" Scanning her thoughts I realized that she had seen my intentions, _unzipping my pants and exposing myself_. I shuttered at that thought. "Please don't Edward, Bella's already a lesbian. Any more exposure to the male anatomy would probably scar her for life. Not to mention abruptly ending our sex life." She eyed me before going back to trying to foresee the events of the evening.

Now it was our turn, "Eww, TMI!" Me and Jasper said in unison. We glanced at one another before chuckling. Wow what a turn around, just minutes ago the tension in the car was thick enough to cut a knife with, and now we are laughing and joking around. How did that happen…

Realization hit me then, "Jasper you know I don't like it when you do that… but thanks for knowing when not to listen to me…" I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He really was the sweetest guy I have ever met.

Smiling wide, "Whatever do you mean babe?" He knew what I meant but he also knew that when he smiled it sent me for a whirl. I was blushing but that was short lived. Alice's breath became ragged before she started screaming.

"No, Edward!" Her eyes were open but glazed white, she was obviously still in her trance. I quickly scanned her thoughts, and despair washed over me.

_Lights were flickering all over the house, same of the bulbs shattering from the sudden changes. Alice and I walked through the upstairs hallway, coming to the winding stair case. We saw Jasper and Bella waiting, impatiently, for us at the bottom yelling something towards us._

_Suddenly the expressions on their faces changed from concern to horror, and they both screamed for us to run. _I'm back for you, Edward…_ I heard those words in my mind and I knew was behind us. Turning around to face, Azriel, I saw him for the first time since I was a child. His skin was the color of the moon, eyes black as coal and his razor like teeth glistening pink; stained from blood._

_I pushed Alice down the hallway as he swung his claw across my chest gashing it and sending my over the railing. I heard everyone crying out in terror, as they tried in vain to save me. During my decent to the tile floor below, the clock chimed the stroke of midnight. And the last thing I heard before hitting the ground below, splitting my head open on the tile; was its raspy demonic voice, "Happy Birthday Edward…" Then darkness and fire flooded my vision…_

I opened my eyes staring at Alice, both of our faces emotionless, "He's back…"

* * *

**P/N: Please let me know what you think....**


End file.
